


(podfic of) Dinomite

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of drunktuesdays' story.</p><p> <i>for the tfln prompt</i></p><p>  <i>(303): apparently while i was high i thought that putting a dinosaur temporary tattoo on my inner thigh would keep me from taking my pants off and having sex with him…</i></p><p>  <i>(303): …it didn’t…</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Dinomite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinomite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619168) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



> drunktuesdays has a podfic policy up on their AO3 profile, so I could just go right ahead and podfic this delightful, almost angst-free story - many thanks!

  


Length: ~15/18 minutes

non-music version: mp3, 13 MB [dl or stream [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6ig8ardsewhm1ea/TW+-+dinomite.mp3)]  
music version: mp3, 17 MB [dl [at sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/rxd7wd)]

**Author's Note:**

> The song used throughout the music version of the podfic is a S.I.R. mashup called _Scream For Applause (Usher vs. Lady Gaga)_. You can find it [here](http://hearthis.at/6689/).


End file.
